Avatar: The Next Chapter
by JHand5596
Summary: This is a story that brings back all of the main characters and two of my own characters. The pairings are as followed Aang/Katara- Sokka/Suki- Toph/Haru- Zuko/Mai. No Zutara fan welcome this is a Kataang fanfic. Hope you enjoy.
1. chapter 1

**Authors Note- Hey guys my name is Jim and this is my first Fanfic. This is a short chapter and hopefully the chapter will get longer after this. Uhmm please suggest this story to other people and please review good or bad because feedback makes stories more popular and gives the author encouragement to keep writing. Well thats about it so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or anything else that may be mentioned in this story. **

Chapter 1- Questions

"When are we going to stop for the night?" Asked Lin.

"I told you were not stopping until we get a couple more miles in today so we can make it to the Fire Nation Capital by tomorrow morning!" Lau screamed at Lin because he was starting to getting annoyed that he had to baby her even though they are twins.

"Whatever…." Lin stated getting a little upset that Lau was yelling at her but didn't want to show it.

The next day the two arrived at the Fire Nation Capital after a few hours of walking. There was a big line at the gate. When the two reached the line they were stopped by the two guards working the gate. "No one is permitted in the city until next week" The guard on the right said.

"Why?" Lin asked with a confused look on her face.

"That's classified. No Entry." The other guard said.

"Well we can't have that can we?" Lau stated as he made a flick of his hand and a skeletal like figure in a fire nation soldier uniform came up from the ground behind the soldiers and drew his sword. In one swift motion the skeleton swung his sword and decapitated the soldiers.

"W-what are y-you?" a terrified witness asked.

"Well if you must know I am one of a kind. You see my sister and I am are Necro-benders. I have the ability to summon bodies out of the ground and use them to my advantage." Lau stated.

"You have told them to much and now they have earned themselves another demonstration." Lin stated while she made a bending motion. After a mere thirty seconds they walked into the city without another disturbance.

"Aang" Katara screamed from inside their home in Ba Sing Se that was given to them by the Earth King all those years ago. Aang and Katara had been living in this house for two years now with Sokka and Suki, who were now engaged, and with Toph and Haru, who had been seriously dating for the last eight or nine months now. Life had been peaceful for the last four years after Aang had defeated Ozai. About a month ago Aang had received a letter from Zuko asking for his help in the Fire Nation.

"Katara I missed you so God Damn much. I'm sorry I took longer than I thought I would."Aang said as he pulled Katara into a hug and a passionate kiss.

"Yea what did take you so long, you said it would be a week tops." Katara asked Aang when they finally broke apart.

"Uhhh….. just took longer than Zuko and I thought it would" Aang stated as he started to blush knowing this was a lie. He lead Katara back into the house so Aang could say hello to everyone else.

"Aabbavang!" Sokka screamed from the table where he was shoving his breakfast into his mouth.

"Sokka! Where are your manners wait until you swallow and don't stuff your mouth so much. God I feel like I'm your babysitter sometimes not your fiancé." Suki yelled while punching Sokka in the arm kind of like Toph would of.

"Sorry Suki." Sokka said pouting a little bit after being hollered at by Suki.

"Ohhh come here you big baby." Suki said while bringing Sokka into a swift kiss.

"Anyway, Aang what took you so long?" Suki questioned.

"Uhh ill tell you later, right now I have to talk to Sokka and its kind of important, so can we be alone?" Aang asked the room. Suki and Katara looked at each other with a puzzled face and then shrugged their shoulders.

"Aang don't be to long I want to go on a date tonight and it is already noon now sand we have to get ready still. Meet back here at the house here in three hours? I have to go shopping and get a new dress." Katara told Aang.

"Sounds good, three hours it is." Aang replied. _This is working out great. She will be out of the house and I will have time to ask Sokka and go out and buy what I need for the date. _Aang thought to himself. Aang was so deep in thought he didn't even realize that Sokka was trying to get his attention.

"Aang? Aang? AANG!" Sokka finally yelled because he was started to get annoyed.

"Huh, what?" Aang stared blankly not realizing that he had been daydreaming.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Oh, Yea. I really wasn't in the Fire Nation the whole time, I traveled to the Southern Watertribe because I needed to talk to your father."

"My father, Why? Was it something Zuko needed you to do?

"Well no not exactly. You see I really like Katara…"

"Yea Aang I think we all no that you like her you guys have only been dating for like four years" Sokka said while he started to laugh at Aangs stupid statement. Aang just decided to come out and say it.

"I asked your dad if I could ask Katara to marry me and he said yes. I know in your traditions I don't need your approval but I feel like I need it because us three have been together for years and I would just not feel right with out your permission." Aang said as he looked away from Sokka fearing whatever answer he may get. There was silence for about a minute but to Aang it felt like days.

Suddenly Aang felt Sokka put his arms around him and embrace him in a hug. "Aang, you know how protective I am of Katara and I just want her to be happy and safe and I cant think of anyone better than you for both of those things. I will be honored to call you my brother. When do you want to do it?"

"Well I'm going out shopping right now to get a new outfit to wear then I have to go to Iroh's tea shop and see if we can get a booth in the back to be alone. Then I am going to go to a jeweler and by a stone and then earthbend a symbol on the stone. So I have to get going right now. Do you want to come and help me?"

"Sure, sounds like you could use the extra hand. Lets get going if were going to get you to that date on time."


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE- Hey guys I hope you like the story so far. Its pretty fun to write and I will probably start typing chapter three today and it should be posted by Friday or Saturday. Well you know the deal please review and suggest this story to all your friends. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2- The Proposal

Aang and Sokka had the whole date worked out, the betrothal necklace, which was an air symbol and a water symbol overlapping each other, and, where Aang would propose. Aang asked Sokka and Suki to come along so it would be a double date and so he could get help from Sokka if he got nervous.

Aang and Sokka walked into a store where they could get new clothes that would be more appropriate for the occasion. Aang ended up getting a pair of long brown pants with a tight tan Tunic. Sokka decided on a short sleaved green robe and blue pants. "I can't wait to see Katara in a new dress" Aang added after Sokka told Aang how he loved when Suki wore new dresses.

"Sokka we need to go back to the house if we want to make it on time for them." Aang told Sokka after they were done with all their errands.

"Yeah you're right lets go!"

When the two friends got back to the house the two girls were already getting ready in Sokka's and Suki's room, so the boys got ready in Katara and Aang's room. By the time the boys were done the girls were almost done so they went downstairs to wait. "What takes girls so long to get ready" Sokka whined when he began to become impatient.

"I don't know I guess its just –whoahhh…." Just as Aang was talking to Sokka the girls walked down. Aang couldn't even talk. He was so stunned by Katara's beauty. She was wearing a very tight, blue, top that slightly reminded Aang of what Katara wore in the Fire Nation. She wore loose silver pants that looked beautiful on her. Suki wore a one peace green robe that fell to her shins, and a gold pair of shoes, that made Sokka's draw drop a good ten inches.

"Well that was the reaction we were going for!" Suki said happily to Katara.

"Yup." Katara took a look at Aang, He looked really good in his new outfit. He now stood a couple inches taller than Katara and he grew into his body very nicely. He was no longer a scrawny little kid.

"Well are we ready?" Aang asked the group. They all agreed and left the house.

After a short conversation about what they wanted to do the group decided to go dancing before dinner. They shortly arrived at a bar that was playing live music and had a dance floor. The man who ran this bar was a nice, tall, and strong man. He was bald and had scars over his face. He told the group that he was an earth bender and fought in the war. Aang pulled out the money to pay four the four to dance. "Avatar Aang I will not except your money here. You saving the world is a good enough payment. My name is Lee." Lee said as he bowed to the Avatar and his companions.

"Hello Lee, this is my girlfriend Katara, her brother Sokka, and his fiancé Suki. Thank you for not charging us." Aang replied as all of his friends bowed to Lee. They walked into the bar to dance.

After about two hours of dancing the two couples decided that they were hungry and wanted to go eat so they thanked Lee and left to go to Iroh's for their dinner. After ten minutes of walking they were at Iroh's front door.

"O it's good to see you all again!" exclaimed Iroh.

"It's good to see you two!" Katara replied cheerily.

"Your table is all ready just follow me."

After ordering they're food Aang started to catch up with everyone since he didn't have the chance yet. "So what have I missed?" Aang asked with a smile on his face.

"Well me and Sokka have a date for the wedding! It's two weeks from tomorrow." Suki exclaimed as she gave Sokka a quick peck on the check.

"Oh that's great! I can't wait!"

"Yea and we want you guys to be our Maid of Honor and our Best Man!" Sokka yelled not even asking but telling them.

"Jeez Sokka people usually ask not tell but I would be honored." Katara said after brushing away Sokka's rudeness.

"I'm in!" Aang said with a grin spreading across his face.

"Great, well I'm staaarving!" Sokka moaned at his empty stomach.

"Relax meathead, our food is coming right now." Katara teased at her brother.

"Here is your food Avatar. I hope you enjoy it." The servant said solemnly and then bowed his head in respect.

"Call me Aang, and thank you it looks delicious!" Aand said excited to dig into his vegetarian stew.

After they had a nice meal Aang excused himself and Katara and lead her outside. Once outside Aang scooped Katara up bridal style and airbended them onto Iroh's rooftop. It was an amazing view and all Katara could think about is how good Aang looked in the moonlight.

"Aang what is…" Katara started to say before Aang silenced her.

"Just listen Katara. I have wanted to ask you this for a long time but this is the perfect moment. Katara I have known I loved you since you set me free from that iceburg. You kept me going during our travels, without you, Katara, I know I would have died. I saved this world to make it a better place for you. That is why, Katara, I want you to marry me." Aang brought out the blue stone on the green leather strap. Katara was fully crying now. She pulled Aang into a deep passionate kiss getting access into his mouth with her tongue.

"Yes! Yes! Yes a million times over!" Katara whispered after breaking apart from their kiss only to come up for air. Aang leaned over the edge of the roof and yelled, " She said YES!" Aang yelled to Sokka and Suki.

Aang picked up Katara and airbended them off the roof. Sokka and Suki ran over to the newly engaged couple and pulled them into hugs. The group saw Iroh walk over with a frown on his face.

"Iroh this isn't a time to be sad, my sister said yes to Aang!" Sokka told Iroh happily.

"That is good news congratulations, but it only makes it harder to present you with this letter from my nephew." Iroh stated sadly. Aang took the letter and began to read.

_Dear Aang,_

_I hope you are well. I wish I could say that I am too, but we have a major problem. I cant really go in depth in this letter incase of spies but I feel like we may have a new major threat on our hands._

_I need you to come to the Fire Nation Capital as soon as possible. Good luck on your travels and I would recommend you pack for at least a week and a half to two weeks. I also would recommend you bring all the help you can get because you are going to need it. I would also like you to ask my uncle to accompany you on this mission._

_ Sincerely, _

_ Firelord Zuko_

Aang crumpled up the letter out of frustration. Just when he thought he would be able to spend the rest of his life with Katara the world is put in danger once again. " What does it say Aang?" Katara asked. Aang couldn't respond or read the letter again so he just gave the letter to Katara and she read it to the rest of the gang.

" I would be honored to accompany you on your journey to the Earth Kingdom." Iroh said before he left to go pack.

After a couple of hours everyone was packed and ready to go. Aang loaded all the bags onto Appa's saddle. After everything was secured in the saddle Aang took his seat at the reins on Appa's head. Every one was ready to go and Katara went and sat next to Aang. Every one was on so Aang gave Appa the "Yip Yip" and they were on their way to Ba Sing Se.


	3. Chapter 3: She's Back!

**Authors Note- Hey guys! i know this update is very long over due and honestly it's probably the worst chapter yet:( I had a ton of writers block and it didn't help that i started the chapter then went on vacation for a week. Well its posted and i hope to have Chapter 4 posted by as early as tuesday and at the latest thursday so anywhere from 5-7 days. Uh lets see, O yea i just want to thank you all again for favorite authoring and storying this fic because it helps the story get noticed. Also thanks for the comments and the private messages. Keep them coming! Well theres a little more that i want to talk about but for those of you who read the Authors Note I will let you get to the story. More interesting Authors Note at the bottom of this chapter!**

Chapter 3: She's Back!

The group had just taken off for the Fire Nation when Katara walked up onto Appa's head with Aang. "Hey Aang I was just thinking that we should stop in Gao Ling to see if Toph and Haru would join us." Katara suggested to Aang.

"Well it would add another day to the trip but it wouldn't hurt to have two more benders along on the trip incase things turn ugly. Ok, Lets go see if they will join us." Aang said gloomily because he was still in a terrible mood after reading the letter from Zuko he received about an hour ago.

Katara told the rest of the group of their plans and changed their course to Gao Ling.

After about three hours of flying the group reached Gao Ling and landed outside the Bei Fong residents. As the group landed, The gang was met by Toph and Haru who walked out to the stables holding hands.

"You two look like your doing good!" Katara teased at the couple and got a dirty look from Toph.

"Can it Sugar Queen, I had to deal with you and Aang and when me and Haru did start to date my parents demanded we move in with them so they could meet Haru." Toph screamed at Katara.

"Ok, Ok, I get it." Katara defended herself from Toph's verbal attack.

"Sorry to break up the welcome, but we have major problems to deal with, Toph and Haru you guys need to go pack. Bring enough clothes for at least a two week trip." Sokka said coldly.

"Sokka, What in the Hell are you talking about?" Toph responded with a quizzical look on her face.

"C'mon you guys me and Katara will help you pack and will explain what the situation is." Suki said as she led Toph and Haru into the Bei Fong mansion.

"Aang are you ok? You have been in a bad mood since we left Ba Sing Se." Sokka said while he sat down next to Aang.

"Well I just feel like I let everybody down again. I should have been there to help those soldiers and STOP WHOEVER IT WAS THAT INVADED FIRE NATION CAPITAL!" Aang started out talking but by the end of his sentence he was yelling.

"Aang we have gone through this a bagillion times you cant be everywhere at once. You could have never known that something like this was going to happen."

"I guess your right Sokka."

"Well I always am right." Sokka Snickered

After about an hour everyone was packed, caught up, and ready to go. They were soon in the air and heading to the Fire Nation Capital.

_A Few Days Later_

"Fire Lord we have just received word that the Earth King has sent soldiers to help search the city for the invaders." A guard told the Fire Lord.

"Thank you Captain Yaw now I have a dangerous mission for you and I hate to have to make you do this but it has to be done." Zuko sighed. "I need you to take a unit of our best fire benders to a underground rebellion we have received a tip on. My guess is that the invaders are trying to meet up with the rebellion."

"Yes sir we will get to the bottom of this rebellion." Yaw turned and started to leave the room when a guard ran through the room.

"The Avatar has arrived!" He told the Fire Lord.

"Yaw my Uncle Iroh is accompanying Avatar Aang I want you to ask him to accompany you, He will be a great help to your mission."

"Yes sir!"

"Lau how are we going to find this rebellion?" Lin asked having no idea what they were going to do next.

"WE are not going to find them. They will find us."

"And how are they going to find us."

"Well they are probably just receiving wind of what happened when we first arrived in Capital City." Lau stated thinking it was so obvious.

"So, there are thousands of people in this city. How are they going to pick us out?' Lin asked still confused.

"The rebellion will have scouts out so we have to give one more display of our bending and they will capture us. Even though we could take them down we have to let them capture us. That is the only way to get into their base." Lau replied to her question. After a couple more minutes of planning they knew whom to attack with their bending. Fire Lady Mai.

"Uuggghhh, finally were here." Sokka moaned as he climbed off of Appa.

"Oh, don't be such a baby Sokka your lucky we have Appa. What if we had to take a boat to the Fire Nation? It would take weeks!" Suki snarled at Sokka.

"Yea Sokka you can be such a puss sometimes." Toph told Sokka.

"Screw off!" Sokka yelled in reply.

Toph earth bended a rock at Sokka that struck him in the side of his leg and threw him to the ground. Katara and Suki both dove at Toph because that was their brother and fiancé. Haru defended Toph and earth bended them to the ground. Aang suspended everyone in the air and screamed. "This is not the time to be fighting EACHOTHER!" He yelled. Everyone agreed and apologized to each other and started to walk to their house in the Capital. Aang stayed a little behind everyone and asked Haru to stay behind to talk.

"Whats up Aang?" He asked.

Aang stopped and said with a very serious face "Haru I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it Aang?"

"I need you and Toph to start walking around the whole city and the surrounding mountains to look for the rebellion. My guess is that they will be underground."

"Ok ill get Toph and leave right away." Haru answered.

"Take Appa and comeback as soon as you find something."

In a little over an hour Toph and Haru were off on their search and Sokka and Suki decided to walk around the city and try to get information from the locals about the rebellion. Katara was downstairs in the living room reading a Water Bending scroll when Aang came downstairs dressed in his formal Avatar clothes and started to pick up his staff when Katara stopped him. "Where are you going?" She asked wondering where he would be going if everyone else was already searching for the rebellion.

"Zuko has called for a meeting in the palace and he wants me to be there because we will be leading the effort to find the rebellion." Aang sighed, tired of having to always go to all of these boring meetings.

"And you weren't going to invite me?" Katara asked a little hurt that Aang wasn't going to bring her.

"Katara you wouldn't want to go to these meetings their boring and drawn out but their necessary. I was doing you a favor by not getting you involved." Aang said feeling bad that he hurt Katara's feelings. Aang received a deep glare from Katara and knew he wasn't going to win this argument.

"Ugh, go get dressed into something formal. Be quick about it too were already late as it is." Aang yelled to Katara as she ran up to their bedroom to get changed. In a way Aang was sort of happy she was coming along, after all they were engaged.

**Authors Note- Well guys as I think I said before if any of you have a idea for this story either PM me or leave a comment and if I feel like it goes with the flow of the story I will do my best to incorporate it into the story. Lastly, I need your guys opinion. Should there be a lemon in this story?(Lemon means a sex scene or chapter for those of you who don't know) The rating of this story is M so I could put it in if you guys want it. Well I think that is it. Thanks guys!**


End file.
